More and more families have pets, and many of the pets are birds. In addition, people are increasingly concerned about the birds that are in a natural environment. Hence, many bird feeding devices are provided in the places where birds frequently visit to help the survival of wild birds. As a result, bird feeding devices are increasingly used in people's life. However, most of the existing bird feeding devices only have food feeding function, and do not have the function of water feeding. Although a small number of bird feeding devices have the function of providing water, it is very cumbersome to change water for these devices, in addition, the water feeding part and food feeding part of the device can easily connect, which may compromise the quality of the water.